Phenomenal woman
by crystalpowerkiss
Summary: Dylan Marvil finally has everything she could ever want out of life: booming career, and the love of a beautiful man, but will the reappearance of an old frenemy change all that? COMPLETE! warning ending may be unsatisfying since i leave you guessing ;
1. pretty women wonder where my secrets lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own teh Clique All rights reserved for Lisi Harrison!**

"Beautiful Dyl! Peer up at me...Just gorgeus!" Claire Lyons snapped three more shots.

Claire was Dylan Marvil's favorite photographer. Not only was she damned good at her profession, she didn't make stupid comments such as: Sit up straight and try not to look too flabby.

Why work with women who were considered 'plus sized models' if you didn't wanna see a little extra meat? Idiot.

"Look toward the sun." Claire instructed. Dylan did. Her eyes reacted in a way that Claire descrbed as: Magical.

Dylan loved the California mornings. Even though it wasn't cold out, she still snuck periodic sips of the steaming chai latte which was serving as a prop for the shoot. The mug was the same color as her flaming red hair.

"Aaaannd perfect! Beautiful job Dylan." Claire said beaming proudly. The rest of the staff cheered their approval.

"Thanks." Dylan beamed back. She slipped out of the purposely oversized, slouchy sweater she was wearing and pulled down the white tank dress she wore underneath before slipping into a pair of silver miu miu flats.

An assistant jogged up to her, speaking into the headset in his ear.

"Hi Dylan! There's a car outside waiting to take you to Pasadena beach for the next shoot; that sexy mofo Derrick is going to escort you out; and your shoot today was fierce honey!" He snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

Dylan laughed at her flambouyant friend. "Thanks Josh. Did you say _Derrick_ is escorting me?"

He returned her sly grin. "Yes ma'am that is correct."

"Interesting."

She made her way down to the lobby of the posh hotel the photoshoot had been held in. The front desk staff waved goodbye and she blew them a kiss with a mega watt smile on her face as a thank you.

She had just about made it to the front doors-

"Freeze Marvil!" A familiar voice boomed.

Dylan snapped her fingers like Swiper the Fox from Dora. "_Darn!_"

"You were trying to run away from me again, huh, red?" Derrick gave her a cocky smile. Strolling his six foot two, body builder like frame over to her.

Dylan managed to not rip of her tank dress and yell "Take me!" though she wanted to. Derrick just had that affect on her...and every other woman of child bearing age.

"And I would have gotten away with too! Darn you Derrington!" She shook her fist like an angry culprit.

Derrick laughed. "You know red," He slung a muscular arm around Dylan and pulled her close. Despite herself she snuggled right up to him.

"It hurts me when you try to run away from me." He pouted. "I'm not a body gaurd for my health ya know?"

Dylan snickered. "I know."

Of all the body gaurds Dylan had run away from (and there had been plenty) Derrick had been the only one who had gotten so worried he called the police...three times. From then on it had become a game between the two of them.

"Come on ." He held her close and guided her out the glass doors. A few paparazzi were waiting with cameras at the ready not even bothering to hide.

He handed her over to the car's driver.

"Watch out for with this one. She's a runner." He winked at Dylan. "See you red."

"Bye."

The driver ushered her into the car where her two bestfriends, _and_ the other women necessary for the next shoot, sat.

"Oh my God he is sooo sexy." Marcy, a Marilyn Monroe look alike, stated. She gawked at Derrick's butt as he walked away.

"I can't compete with that butt huh?" Dylan snapped.

"Oh! Sorry Dyl," Marcy smiled apologetically, "Heeyyy." She gave her a hug.

"Hi babe." Phaedra smiled and gave Dylan a hug which the red head returned.

These two women had become her buddies almost immediately after she had made the decision to join _P.H.A.T: a_ modeling agency started by Toccara Jones to promote the average sized american woman bka 'plus sized models'. Dylan had been discovered her freshman year of college and had decided-without hesitation-to join the cause.

"So Dilly, did you hear the bad news?" Phaedra spoke up.

"Bad news?" Dylan repeated. She grabbed a mineral water from the limo's mini fridge.

"Massie Block. They want her to be a stylist for our New York shoot next month."

Dylan sat her bottled water down. Suddenly losing her appetite for anything other than a cigarette.

**A/N: So ends my first chapter. **


	2. I'm not cute

**Disclaimer: If their is a magazine named Waltz I have no idea ****I do not own anything that has to do with that magazine if it exists ****this is a fanfictional work please don't sue me! I'm only 17 and jobless I don't have anything anyway!**

Massie Block's clicking spike heels echoed down the hall. She smiled to herself as she heard her colleagues straightening up in their chairs at the sound of her approach.

"Hello ."

"Good morning !"

"Coffee ?"

Massie shot the incompetent young assistant a sharp glare. The young man gulped and rephrased his question.

"I-I mean, latte? ."

Massie's face softened. "Yes please Jack."

Massie sashayed to her office, and sighed in relief. This place was her home away from home: The desk was glass and sat in front of a large window so that the sun shone in on her as it should, a short white couch along with two plush white chairs sat in front of her desk.

The entire place was stylish and chic, just like Massie except for...

"RACHAEL." Massie yelled.

In no time an ebony haired girl wearing retro-chic cateye glasses stood dutifully at Massie's doorway.

Massie smacked the pile of papers on her desk irritably. "What is this crap?"

Rachael began to explain quickly. "Well there are some new trends awaiting you approval; The Lee sisters would like to have a meeting with you regarding their first contribution to their mother's line; and _P.H.A.T_ would like to hire you to style their models for their Newyork shoot next month."

Massie scoffed when Rachael was finished. "These looks are _so_ winter turning into spring. I _need_ spring turning into _summer _looks! And urban fashion? In a highclass magazine? I don't think so. No matter how 'top of the line' it is. And the last thing. You have got to be kidding right?" Massie said laughingly. She waved Rachael away.

Once Rachael was out of her sight she laughed. Urban fashion? Those little girls _must_ be kidding. They had a lot more growing up to do if they wanted to break into the _real_ fashion world. And what dumb ass would style _fat models_? The same idiot that decided there should be a such thing. Before Massie could crack up all over again; she recieved a page from her boss.

_Massie! Come to my office immediately!_

The unmistakably Brooklyn-Italian, but somehow still professional sounding, accent trilled.

_Oh crap!_

Without hesitation Massie evacuated her office almost forgetting to close and lock the door behind her. _Almost._ She wasn't in that much of a rush.

"Sit Massie." Wynona -founder of _Waltz_ magazine and the only person who dared call Massie by her christian name- commanded.

Massie did.

"Yes ." She asked.

"Rachael just informed me that you turned down being a stylist for the plus sized model photoshoot."

"Yes." Massie almost scoffed at the thought alone.

"And meeting with the Lee sisters, you refused that too?"

Massie nodded wondering where exactly her boss was going with this little meeting. She hoped it was a promotion for saving the reputation of _Waltz._

"I want you to change your mind about both those things." Wynona stated. She then turned her office chair away rom Massie clearly dismissing the young woman.

Massie was completely flabbergasted.

"?"

"If you have forgotten how to take orders , I can quickly find someone _else_ who will."

Massie gulped. "Forgive me it's just-I wonder how this will be beneficial to _Waltz?"_

"_I_ call the shots. You just sit back, do your job, and watch the magic unfold like people have been doing for the past twenty years. You're my best fashion journalist and a damn good stylist Massie, you man that ship. I'll handle the rest."

She was dismissed.

Massie stormed down the hall as hard as her spiked heels would allow calling out Rachael's name the entire time. She didn't care where the girl was as long as her petite ass showed up and took Massie's orders.

"?" Rachael ran up to her, holding a thermos of what smelled like camomille tea.

Massie ticked off her instructions. "Call the Lee sisters and ask them how Monday around ten sounds; and call back _P.H.A.T_ and tell them I'd be happy to style their 'models', then tell those idiots not to bother me with anymore of their 'up to date trends' I'll do it myself."

She snatched the thermos from Rachael and took a long sip. Mmmm. Chamomille.

"Thanks Rachael you're such a good assistant." Massie entered her office shutting the overwhelmed girl out.

With a sigh Rachael went off to do her job and find some more tea, and liquor. Clearly she would need a little buzz to get through this day.

Angrily, Massie flopped down in her sleek office chair. It was times like these when she was greatful she hadn't invested in the straightback chair instead.

Massie respected Wynona a great deal, but there were times that she couldn't help but think: What did Wynona know anyway? She was an ex guidette that used to go by the name Gigi when she and her ex guido husband Alfonse, were still hanging with their now middle aged friends on the Jersey shore.

Massie had _grown_ _up_ highclass she didn't have to work up to it. She knew what she was doing, and she'd be damned if she stuck around to watch _Waltz _tank because of Wynona's _terrible_ decision making.

Taking another sip of her tea Massie couldn't help but feel like something was missing in her life. Not kids or a husband or some other crazy thing like that though. Besides, a proposal couldn't be too far behind once Derrick came home from California and they made up.

No. What Massie needed was her own. Her own, her own her own...

"My own magazine! _Brilliant!_" Massie practially shouted, pounding her fist on the table.

"!" Rachale's muffled voice called through the door.

"Come in Rachael."

"Um, everything is done the Lee sisters said Monday at ten is fine. An-"

"Terrific thanks Rachael," Massie ushered the girl out of her office, "Let's go I have some errands to run."


	3. Or built to fit a fashion model size

**CPK: To answer volleyballlover123's question: Massie is still the ice queen we know and love to hate, but hate to love and as for Derrick, to quote Massie(Lisi Harrison) he's in the W.A.S column wait and see! Now on to the chapter (smile)**

"Look mommy!" A little girl's voice trilled from off to the side.

"Real mermaids!"

Dylan managed to shift her gaze to a wide eyed little blonde girl without moving her head.

"That one's Ariel!" She said excitedly.

Despite her best efforts, Dylan burst out laughing. Kids said the darnest things!

"Oh that's beautiful nice and natural." The photographer said.

A wardrobe assistant jogged up to Dylan once the last picture had been taken.

"Come on let's get you into the next outfit."

As Dylan was being ushered towards one of the trailors setup away from the water; Phaedra passed and made a funny face at her: sticking out her tounge and crossing her eyes. Dylan burst out laughing.

"Well I never!" Dylan feigned shock. "And to think I was just about to compliment you on how beautiful that turqoise and aqua dress looked against you brown skin."

"Thanks boo," Phae blew her a kiss, "You're byooootifull!"

That was the wonderful thing about being apart of this industry. You _were_ beautiful in their eyes, and they were beautiful in your's, and that made you feel undeniably beautiful in a world that constantly questioned your beauty. These people had helped Dylan learn to love herself and she was eternally greatful to them for that.

* * *

Derrick could no longer think of any excuse to stay in California. He had dreaded this day but it was time to be a man dammit. And that trip (even thought it was technically bussiness) was all he needed. That and seeing her...

Yes _she_ was worth it there was no doubt in his mind that Dylan was the one.

What was there to be afraid of Massie for anyway? Derrick was over six feet of muscle and a bodygaurd. Massie was a size two and a fashion journalist/stylist...a scary almost psycho when angry one, but nonetheless...As if by some unentertaining psychic ability; Massie swung the door open and squealed. Before Derrick could even knock or mentally rehearse his breakup speech one more time.

"Derrington!" She squealed throwing her thin but surprisingly strong arms around Derricks neck.

Derrick flinched at the nick name he had grown accustomed to hearing come out of Dylan's mouth even though he had been dating Massie for a long time...Mhhhmmm Dylan's mouth. Bow shaped, glossy, and come hither-

"Ehmagawd! Derrick! I have some good and bad news for you-But wait! Are you still mad at me?" She cocked her head, making her highgloss brown air fall into her face, and stared into his light brown eyes.

The move used to have some kind of voudou like effect on him, but not anymore.

"No Massie," He said calmly. "I'm not."

Massie beamed. "Great. Well come in." She tugged him into her luxury apartment building.

"OK," She shut the door behind him, "Which do you wanna hear first? Ya know what? It doesn't matter because I'm going to tell you the good news first bec-"

"Massie _first_ I have something to tell you. Something important. Maybe you should sit down."


	4. But when I start to tell them

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. ****Sorry for the vulgur language if it offends please don't read this chapter.**

Massie's ears rang. The smile she had worn previously dropped off her face. Her head swam; refusing to comprehend the words her boyfriend of three years had just spoken to her.

She had tried not to look too anxious because she thought she knew what was coming next. But Derrick didn't subtly reach into his pocket while giving a heart felt speech professing his love for Massie. He didn't get down on one knee in front of her and open a Tiffany box and speak the four words every girl longed to hear from the man she loved. No instead it sounded ah-_lot_ like he had just...

Massie threw her head back and laughed.

"Good one Der. Now be serious this is the most serious time in a couple's life don't joke." Her amber brown eyes met Derrick's confused ones. Confused. But he held her gaze which spoke volumes. And unfortunantly it said the same thing that Derrick's mouth had.

The smile faded from Massie's pretty face.

"_Why?_"

Derrick sighed. "Mass. _Massie_. We spend more time apart than together. We always argue I just...I just think this is best for both of us. You deserve a guy that can stick around for you, and I can't do that you know with my job-"

Massie scoffed.

"Oh my God. Do I look like I'm writing a biography?"

Derrick should have been used to Massie's clever snaps by now, but he still cocked his head slightly confused.

"Uh. No?"

"Then spare me the details. I _know_ you're not doing this shit Derrick. _Nawt_ you."

Derrick didn't respond so Massie continued. Refusing to let her hurt and anger, but mostly anger, show.

"Derrick," She said with a calming sigh. "Who got you your first job gaurding a _celebrity_?"

"Massie I'm a good body guard on my own merit-"

"Who got you out of those rinky dink, ghetto clubs you were a bouncer at? Hmm? Who hooked you up with jobs at upscale clubs, and parties?"

"Massi-" But Massie stood up and exited the room. Derrick followed her.

"Massie what are you doing?"

"Getting your _shit_ outta my house. Since you wanna be out of my life."

"Massie." Derrick said in a warning tone, "Be rational here."

"Oh. What? You think I'm gonna drop it out the window?" He was about right, but Massie didn't want him to see that part of her. Losing her cool in front of him would put _him_ in control.

She stalked to the front door; opened it, and violently shoved his things out.

"I got you the best jobs. I gave you your start to a _real_ career, and _you_ wanna leave me?" She tossed his things out one by one as she spoke.

"I _made_ you and _you _wanna leave _me_. _You don't get that godd*** choice!_" She tossed the last of his things out.

"Leave!"

Wordlessly, Derrick did as he was told. Once he was across the threshold he turned to his now ex girlfriend, and opened his mouth.

"Yeah I'll get you the rest of your crap if I haven't gotten it all already." With that Massie slammed the door in Derrick's face.

She slumped against the door and squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears back.

* * *

Massie awoke an hour later still proped up against the door. She blinked away her afternoon nap to look at the retro-chic wall clock.

"_Fuck!_" She practically shouted coming to life. She was going to be late to her meeting if she didn't get it together!

_Darn you Derrick!_

She cursed her ex mentally and rushed to get ready.

A few minutes later Massie wore a soft yellow ruffled shirt and a heather grey pencil skirt with black framed glasses. Her hair hung in curls down between her shoulder blades a few curls falling in front of her shoulder. She thought the outfit was casual, but she looked just professional enough to do serious business. Especially in her severe black heels.

By the time she arrived at the art studio; She had gotten it together. No one in there would no she had just been on the verge of a breakdown nearly two hours ago. She congratulated herself on making yet another _right_ decision, and driving herself to get her thoughts together. Who could really collect themselves with a cabbie peering at you in the rearview?

"Hullo hullo?" Massie called out knocking on the studio apartment's door.

She could hear a muted "Coming!" footsteps and then the door swung open.

"Well, well." Layne Abeley said simply.

As always she had a disheveled look about her. Her brown hair was streaked with purple. She wore a white doctors coat with the sleeves cut off and denim jumpsuit that would have been cute if she hadn't customized it with felt iron-ons and paint splatter.

Massie choked back her insults.

"Hey. Good to see you again." Massie lied. "So," She waltzed into the room which was quaint and cute even with the array of aisles setup.

"Ready to get this meeting under way."

Sarcastically Layne snipped. "Sure come in."

Massie ignored her.

"So let's get down to business. I'll tell you how you can benefit from joining my staff-"

"Of what?"

"One."

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on Layne at one point you would never turn down working for me."

"Yeah when I was in _middleschool_ and wanted to take Dylan's place as your punching bag. That desire lasted all of what? Half a year."

Massie was now annoyed, but she pressed on.

"Layne a business venture with me will _guarantee_ success especially with you as my_ first employee_." Massie emphasized.

"Just what kind of magazine is this anyway?" Layne asked.

"High fashion."

"Ppffftt!" Layne scoffed before bursting out laughing all together.

Massie's cheeks reddened with anger and humiliation. She refused to feel this way twice in a row!

"_What? _What's so funny_."_

"You honestly think I would sale my soul to the man like that?" Layne laughed like an idiotic hyena.

"You know what?" Massie stood up quickly, "I think I should leave." She said.

"Good idea." Layne replied.

And so Massie did, but not before she slapped that mocking, condescending look clear off Layne's face.

* * *

On her way home, Massie called her two best friends. Alicia Rivera; gossip reporter. And Kristen Gregory, the reason for women's proffessional anything's growing popularity and owner of an excercise and sports wear clothing line.

"Pack your shit ladies. Let's go to the shore."

Massie needed a drink and some good clubbing tonight, and who knew? Maybe she'd indulge in some guido. If there was one thing those macho meatheads had going for them it was some good d***.


	5. I say it's in the reach of my arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique all rights reserved for Lisi Harrison. Thanks for not being a butthole and suing people who admire your works enough to write their on fanfics.**

Dylan smiled at the familiarity of her city. She loved Cali but there was nothing like being able to come to a place you called home.

"Thinking about Derrick?" Marcy teased her. Dylan was almost greatful Phae couldn't make the shoot. The lucky b*tch had a photoshoot at the Carribeans, but Dylan knew if Phae had been here, between the two of her friends, she wouldn't be able to shrug off their questions about her and Derringtons new relationship.

"Maybe." Dylan smiled.

"We're here ladies." The limo driver announced. Dylan was glad for the interruption.

When Dylan, Marcy and the other model's feet hit the pavement, a beautiful black girl in designer duds waltzed by. She scanned them over with a curious grimace as she walked then put her nose in the air once she was done. Dylan grinned.

_Yup. We're back in Good 'ol N-Y-C!_

Today's shoot was being held in front of a beautiful piece of graffiti on a tattoo parlor. The scene was two little breakdancers, a girl and boy, doing handstands their feet met to form a heart and between that was written:_B-grrl & B-boyyy 4eva._ It was really quite cute. Even the jaded Newyorkers didn't have the heart to remove the graffiti.

Dylan noticed that it dated all the way back to when she was in eigth grade.

_I wonder where B-grrl and B-boyyy are now and if they're happy..._

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted by a the slam of another car door. An extra car door. Dylan continued to face the graffitti ignoring the unmistakable, severe click of a pair of heels.

"Do you think she's hurt or something? She a looks a little shakey." Marcy whispered in Dylan's ear.

"I think she should invest in a pair of damn flats."

Marcy laughed at Dylan's response even though Dylan was dead serious. Dylan had known Massie since elementary school, and hadn't known the girl to wear anything under a kitten heel since the fourth grade. Meanwhile Massie _had_ been wearing flats when other girls still thought Aaron Carter's wannabe ass was cool. What was _she_ of all people doing being shakey in them if Dylan remembered correctly that meant something in Massie's life was taking a rare turn for the worse, but what?

"Dy-_lan?_ Ehmagaaawd!" An over enthusiastic, eyeroll inducing, voice called out. Dylan rolled her jade colored eyes.

She spun on her heel with a grin as fake as Massie's plastered on her face. "Maaassiiie!" She held out her hands and walked toward Massie.

"Ehmagawd smooches."

The two women European air kisses.

"Look at you." Dylan was glad she toward over Massie's whispy size two frame. "You look so classy!"

"And look at you," Massie replied her smile never wavering, "you grew into your..._size_."

"Well I'm the only one. You could probably still wear your old onesies." Dylan said through her pearly white's.

"Let's get ready ladies!" A crew member called out.

Dylan released Massie's hand and went to get her hair and makeup done.

* * *

Massie could not believe her rotten luck! Here around a bunch of houses. She flipped through racks of clothes.

_Well atleast their clothes are cute. I can't believe _Dylan_ is here!_

She shook her head. At just that moment Dylan strode into the mobile changing room, and walked with an uncharacteristically confident swagger that Massie quietly envied, to the center of the changing room. She crossed her toned arms expectantly.

"What are they expecting out of this shoot?" Massie asked with about as much enthusiasm as someone going for electric shock therapy.

"Light wash denim-Look this really _your_ job." Dylan replied shortly.

"Indeed," Massie smiled and pulled a pair of jeans off a rack. "and that's why I have the perfect outfit picked out." Massie handed Dylan the lightwash denim jumper alot like the one Layne had worn when they had their 'meeting' except these were cute. And a shortsleeved blouse with a funky print on it.

"Nice. Thanks." Dylan replied. Massie smiled.

**Massie: Ehmagawd u'll never believe whose a model on this shoot!**

**Alicia: Whales?**

**Massie: LOL NO! Well. Yes, but Dylan.**

**Kristen: MARVIL?**

**Massie: YESSS!**

**Alicia:Ehmagawd x's1,000,000**

"Yeah I know it's somethin' isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice said over Massie's shoulder.

Massie spun and almost fainted. Was she seeing a ghost?

"Yeah I know who I look like save the disbelief for the twilight zone." Marilyn Monroe said with attitude.

"Let me tell you something." She advanced on Massie. Massie didn't take a step back, but she could feel her heart pound as she stared into the angry brown eyes.

"If you do or say _anything_ to hurt Dylan. I will beat out any of whatever_ possible_ nutrients are managing to keep you alive capiche?" She snarled with that the blonde stalked out of the dressing room leaving Massie shaking in her stilettos.

**Sorry if I offended anybody with my sailor mouth! By the way I have a dream that all average sized american women and undersized american women (me) can live in a harmonious world where we see the beauty in each other. Women are our own worse enemies and that's what this story is all about.**


	6. the span of my hips

**Does anybody know why FF won't allow me to put mister, miss, etc? Is that some precautionary measure? Because it's really annoying all those blank spots are Massie's last ame and Wynona's last name which is Ramazzotti. Anyway onto the next chappy.**

"Focus Dyl!" The photographer warned.

Dylan looked back at the lense, but it was hard to concentrate with Massie looking like a polar bear in the Sahara desert. She wasn't wearing her usual uppity, holier than thou expression she looked scared. Dylan noticed Marcy giving her a sinister smirk.

"What did you do?" She asked Marcy when she was done with her shots.

"What are you talking about?" Marcy said innocently. Though when you were as sexy as Marilyn Monroe it was pretty hard to look totally innocent.

Dylan grinned at her friend. "Come on Monroe, I know you said something to Massie. I'm not the weak girl I was in highschool you know I can take care of myself."

Marcy crossed her arms and fixed Dylan with her smoldering brown eyes. "Dyl as long as Phae or I am around we're always gonna look out for you. So get used to it! Speaking of looking for you." Marcy shifted her gaze past Dylan's shoulder.

"Derrick?" Dylan called out. "What are you doing here?" She giggled.

"Just looking for some precious cargo." He wrapped his strong arms around Dylan's waist giving her an adoring look.

Dylan's eyebrow quirked. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Dylan asked.

Derrick responded by pulling her in for a hug.

Massie's heart shattered all over again as she watched Derrick and Dylan for forty seconds grope all over each other until one of the models had the decency to break up the disgusting sight. Thankfully she was distracted by one of the staff members.

"Ms. Block. We just want to thankyou we were a tad understaffed blah blah blah-"

Massie's attention rifted back to Dylan and Derrick they were talking about going to a club tonight.

"Okay okay bye." Massie said shortly to the staff person.

She slid on a pair of shades and watched with a heavy heart as Dylan and Derrick waved to the crew like they were the freakin first couple or something. Derrick opened the door to the his pearl white escalade for Dylan. The first couple drove off running over a pigeon on their way whatever part of Massie's heart that hadn't been broken went out to the motionless bird.

"He left me for that-that fat tramp!" Massie screamed. She threw her heels into the closet totally disregarding the orginization of color/designer. She searched for the pack of cigarettes her friends had bought her she vowed never to use them again, but this was an emergency. She poured herself a drink the strongest one she had in her fridge; greatful that she had went to the shore a month earlier.

"I'll reduce that fat b*tch back to the way she was when I first made her ass in middleschool. A hot mess!" Massie swigged her drink. "Dylan Marvil can consider herself done, done, and well done!"

* * *

Derrick held onto Dylan like she was going to fly away she could parely breathe.

"Babe. Chill this corsette dress is holding in enough!" Dylan joked.

Derrick mumbled into her red hair. "I'm just glad I made the right choice."

Dylan tilted her head up. Even though she was a model her five eight frame was still dwarf like in comparison with Derrick's six two.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Derrick sighed he looked worried for a moment, but before he could answer; Dylan heard-even over the pumping music-the click of heels and smelled the granny scent of Chanel no.19.

Massie danced her way into view.

"Oh Dylan! You're here?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Massiiie!" Dylan mocked her saccharine tone. "It's called 'land of the free!'"

Massie, despite every bone in her body, managed to ignore Dylan. Instead she turned her attention to Derrick.

"Hey babe." She cooed. "Oops! I mean _Derrick._ I'm so used to our little pet names you know." She gave a naughty giggle.

"What do you want Massie?" Derrick hissed. He squeezed Dylan's waist protectively.

_What the hell is going on?_ Dylan thought.

"Oh just the clothes I left over at you house-"

"Bitch what?" Dylan broke in lunging forward.

Derrick pushed the redhead behind him. "Dylan I got this babe just go chill." He warned.

Dylan pierced Massie one more time with her cat green eyes before huffing off.

Derrick grabbed Massie by her small arm trying his hardest not to hurt her.

"Just what are you trying to pull huh?" His voice took a dangerously low tone as he whisked Massie off the dance floor.

"I'm just looking out for what's mine." She hissed through her glossed lips giving Derrick a meaningful look.

Derrick spun Massie to face him.

"_I don't have anything of yours_." He emphasized. His statement just as loaded as hers. "I don't have anything for you _anywhere_ not in my house not outside of my house. No. Where. We're _done_ Massie I don't want your controlling, crazy, micro managing ass anymore we're done!"

He sighed. His entire demeanor seemingly calmed.

"Now. If you want any of your _clothes, jewelry, _or any _items_ I may have I'll get them to you as soon as possible. As for right now I suggest you leave me and Dylan alone." With that he released his grip on Massie's tiny arm and walked away.

Massie took deep breaths. _Deep. Calming. Breath. Deep. Calming. Breath. De-_

"Mass!" A hand clamped gently down on Massie's bare shoulder.

Massie spun and locked eyes with Alicia whose dark brown exotic eyes sparkled with excitement. She had obviously been having a good time. Well that was tough because Massie needed a friend right now.

"Hi Leesh." She said failing to conceal the relief she felt.

"Jeez it looked like you and Derrick were having a pretty heated conversation. Is everything OK?" Alicia asked gently.

Massie was glad for someone who cared. "Oh you know how we are. We fight and makeup. We'll bounce back." Massie lied. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Uh come on let's get outta here this club smells like sweat." She lied a second time. Everyone there was wearing a designer fragrance. She grabbed Alicia's hand and led her out of the club.


	7. The stride of my step

**Disclaimer: Do not own the clique**

Dylan had just finished her breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese, when a text message came through. She didn't even bother to check she already knew it was Derrick apologizing on Massie's behalf for last night. Dylan didn't feel like typing back: **It's OK it's not ur fault. **Or some other cliche thing for the millionth time. She began to delete the message until she saw that it was from her modeling agency.

_Hello hello beautiful ladies! TJ here with some exciting news babes. My loves it has come time for P.H.A.T'S first official fashion show! And YOU'VE BEEN CHOSEN TO MODEL. I know it's been an arguous journey trying to spread the gospel of the average sized woman through out America but it's our time now ladies. After four years P.H.A.T has finally sparked the interest of the Miami fashion elite and they have graciously offered to fund our trip _for _said fashion show. But that's not the best part. Oh no! The best part is that we will be cat walking for charity. A charity meant to help young girls and boys everywhere with bad body images. Hope to see you P.H.A.T girls there!_

_Love,_

_Toccara._

"Aaaahhhh! Oh my God!" Dylan screamed. She jumped up and down on her creame leather couch, but flopped back down when her phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah I know! Me too! I'm so excited I can't believe this and it's for charity...A good charity. Yeah I know. Look Phae I'll call you later boo I gotta call Derrick." Dylan hung up and called her boyfriend.

Now there were only a few more people to call, but suddenly Dylan wasn't so excited anymore.

* * *

Massie entered Wynona's office once again and sat routinely in one of the office chairs.

Wynona spun her chair to face Massie, lowering her stylish thin framed glasses that she didn't need. Massie knew this because she had accidently dropped them once trying to hand them over to Wynona. She had picked them up, and checked them only to discover that the lenses weren't medicated. And Massie would know considering she had twenty tweny vision.

"Hello Massie." Wynona said in a serious tone.

"Mrs Ramazzotti." Massie replied.

"Let's cut to the chase Massie." Wynona slid a check across the cherry wood office table toward her employee.

"What's this Mrs Ramazzotti?"

"A check girl! Jeez you're gonna have to be a little smarter than that if you wanna make it in _this_ business!" Wynona snapped her Brooklyn accent becoming more pronounced.

Massie's amber eyes scanned over then widened at what she saw written on the check. It was over a million dollars! For what?

As if reading her mind Wynona answered. "For you. I know you have more money in your family than you'll know what to do with in two life times, but I feel it's important that you know I support you and your endeavor. You're my best employee Massie, and I'm sad to see you go." Wynona's voice cracked a little, but she recovered so quickly Massie thought she was just hearing things.

"Mrs Ramazzotti are you-"

"Yes. You have until the end of the day to take any of your belongings out of your office." Wynona stated authoritively while wiping away her tears. It was a bitter sweet goodbye.

"Thankyou Mrs Ramazzotti-"

"Wynona. I'm no longer your boss."

Massie threw her arms around the woman's neck in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

"Thankyou Wynona this is the nicest thing anyone has done ever for me."

Wynona returned the hug before pulling away.

"Well you better go on then." She said, but her eyes said something else. What? Massie wondered.

"Well hurry!" The woman snapped. Back to her usual self, "you only have until the end of the day!"

"Right! Thankyou Wynona." Massie sashayed to the door way.

"Massie!"

Massie turned and faced her boss one last time.

"Good luck." Wynona gave her a warm, genuine smile.

Massie walked with her head held high holding a large card board box as if it were the latest accessory. On her way she passed a magazine stand. Normally she would have stopped to pick up the latest _Waltz _or _Vogue_,but her arms were full with the box. Instead she glanced at the displays seeing if there was anything she might want to pick up later. God it sucked not having an assistant any more!

"Hhmmm _Vanity Fair, Vogue, Waltz, Teen People, People..._What the!" She dropped the box.

"Is one of Newyork's golden girl's losing it all?" Above the caption was a picture of Massie and Derrick at the club. The picture had ben photo shopped to make it look like Derrick was yelling and Massie's face was contorted as if she were trying not to cry.

Masie snapped up an issue of the scandalous magazine and took it to the register managing to keep her box of possesions in hand. She took out her cell phone and made a quick call.

"Alicia," She purred sweetly into the phone's reciever, "will you meet me at my house? I um need to speak to you about something. I know you're busy babe, but it's important talk to ya later."

She snapped the phone shut and glared at the cover. _I am going to kick. Her. Ass!_

_

* * *

_

"Hi mom, Ry, J." Dylan smiled at her redheaded all female family.

"Hi gorgeus." Her mother, Merri-Lee Marvil long time t.v. show hostess, kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hi babe." Her inseperable, should have been twin, sisters chimed in unison.

"Well sit sit sit! I have something _very_ exciting to tell you all." Dylan told them. She had invited the three women to a vegetarian resturant to break the news about her fashion show. She would celebrate with some _real_ food later topped off with a decadent dessert.

"Of course sweet heart. Now _out _with it. I've been dying to hear it. Make me happy and tell me one of my little girls is _finally_ getting married!" She clasped her hands in prayer position under her chin, drawing playful eye rolls from her daughters.

"Sorry." Dylan grinned, "Not yet, but it_ is _big." She sighed. This was it!

"I'm uh. I'm going to be in a fashion show." She smiled.

Ryan scoffed as her rabbit food arrived at the table. "Doing what?" She asked before biting into a mouthful of greens.

"_Modeling_." Dylan replied.

"Oh..." Ryan and Jaimie gave one another amused glances.

"That is wonderful honey!" Her mother gushed. "Tell us all about it!"

Dylan began to recap the details to her mother as Ryan and Jaimie ordered doggie bags.

"Well sorry we have to jet babe, but this lunch was great!" Jaimie kissed her sisters cheek.

"Yeah, but we're needed for a double date later today and we just _have_ to get ready." Ryan lied. Dylan knew she was lying. Who double dated with their sister? At twenty seven years old?

"Aawww Ok," Dylan feigned disappointment, "Well I hope you two have a great time. Mwuah mwuah." She waved goodbye as her sisters' size three butts walked out the door. She turned back to her mother once they were gone.

"Well it went better than expected." She said with a weak smile.

Merri-Lee grabbed her hands. "Darling you listen to me. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom." Dylan beamed.

"No, not just for the shoot. I'm proud because you didn't turn out like your sisters. You're beautiful and you know it, and they know it, and they're jealous. Because you did what they couldn't do and still can't. You looked in the mirror one day and saw true beauty." Merri-Lee's green eyes, identical to Dylan's, glistened with tears.

"Darn this menopause!" She snapped. But Dylan knew what her mother was really thinking. Merri-Lee always cursed herself for somewhat encouraging her daughter's bad body image issues. Merri-Lee being an aging woman also had it hard in the vain world that was the American media.

"Oh mom," Dylan pulled the woman in for a hug.

"I'll be there sweetheart! _And_ I'll announce it on my show!" She smiled. "And oh my goodness! What is this about a bodygaurd boyfriend?" She smacked her daughter's arm, "and why didn't I know? You know I stay young vicariously through you, Ry, and J!"

Dylan laughed, greatful to have her mother's witty humor all to herself for the day. It was like being with one of the cast of Sex in the City. "Ma why don't we blow this place and get...I don't know some-"

"Real food." Merri-Lee snatched up her purse, "I'm way ahead of you let's go somewhere that doesn't smell like farm fresh!"

The mother daughter duo walked out of the resturant arm in arm.


	8. The curl of my lips

**Hey folks sorry about my lack of editing on the last chapter I must of been half asleep when I wrote that chapter. Anyways on with the next one.**

"So what Alicia, is my personal business just another scoop for your gossip cone?" Massie asked flailing her arms like an itallian as she talked. Alicia hadn't been foolish enough to meet Massie on her on turf. Instead she had suggested that the women meet up at _her_ apartment which only further confirmed Massie's suspicions.

Alicia smiled that award winning, achor woman smile of hers before answering. "Massie you don't understand this will _help _you!"

Massie gave her 'friend' a skeptical look.

"This'll be great publicity for your magazine!" Alicia insisted.

But Massie wasn't buying it. "How?" Massie snapped.

"Well," Alicia said slowly, "People will work with you out of-"

"Pity!" Massie finished for her.

"You're missing the point Mass." Alicia shook her hands in exasperation. "You'll get workers for your magazine and-"

"And you get your scoop, and everyone's happy."

Alicia inhaled sharply. Massie had all the answer she needed. Alicia was looking out for herself first and her gossip queen reputation, and Massie had never felt more betrayed.

"Alicia you know this has been a rough time for me, and how do you react? I'm just saying. Now you're on _my_ shit list congrats!" Massie tossed over her shoulder before letting herself out of the apartment. She slipped on a pair of Dior shades and let the tears fall.

Dylan walked down the street shamelessly licking the icing off her over sized cupcake. She felt like doing some shopping maybe; then she would go home and do some situps, and practice her runway walk. Then-

"Oh!" Dylan stumbled only slightly, but the smaller figure darn near toppled over. "I'm so sorry." She held out her arms to stabilize the woman.

"I'm fine." The woman snapped back defensively.

"_Massie?_"

Sunglass lenses met Dylan's jade colored eyes. "Oh. Dylan. Eating as always I see." She curled her lip in disgust.

"Oh. Massie. Starving as always I see." Dylan smirked back then bit into the cupcake.

"If I remember correctly didn't everything you eat used to go straight to your waist and stomach?" Massie tsked. "Derrick doesn't like that. You don't wanna be looking like a blimp he _may_ just come back to something familiar."

"You know what you're right Massie." Dylan replied without blinking. "But you're luckier than me everything _you_ eat goes straight to your chest." With that she pulled Massie shirt out and dumped her cupcake in the loosely fitting garment smashing it against Massie's b-cups.

Massie felt the tears come down harder, and was doubly greatful for her large shades. She stuck her finger in the frosting and tasted it relishing in the almost unfamiliar sweetness. The only purely sweet part of her day. Then she realized Dylan was still waiting for a rebuddle.

"Yup. Too bad you'll have to take steps to prevent that porky pot belly from rearing it's ugly head again." She giggled.

Dylan walked away, but not before hearing snorting sounds. She decided to bypass her shopping trip in favor of practicing her walk and getting in some exercise.

Massie watched Dylan walk away. She spun and walked away herself not quite regaining her balance in her heels. She wanted something sugary.


	9. I walk into a room cool as you please

**Thanks everyone for reading my story here goes the next chappy!**

Dylan shuffled into the living room at the sound of The Daily Grind's jazzy elevator theme music. She bit the piece of toast hanging out of her mouth and turned the volume up. She was shocked to see her boss, Toccara, flashing a dazzling smile at the camera.

_"And I want everyone to give our beautiful guest a warm welcome. Ms Toccara Jones."_

"How did you manage to get her so soon mom?" Dylan yelled incredolously at the screen, a broad grin on her face. She was amazed at her mom's ability to get damn near anyone on that show. She could get Santa Clause if she wanted. Her mom jumped right into an interview about the upcoming fashion show Dylan would be in, and not surprisingly, Dylan's name came up multiple times. Midway through, Dylan got a call.

"Did you know Mom was going to be tawkin' about you on t.v.?" Her sister Ryan asked on the other end. Dylan knew she was annoyed because Newyork accent was more pronounced.

"Yup," Dylan said proudly. "You would have known that too if you had bothered to stay for lunch."

"This is great Dyl!" Ryan lied, "let me get J, OK? Hold on."

Dylan held and her sister returned shortly with Jaimie on the other end, but Dylan couldn't believe what they were talking about.

"Why the hell is _Dylan_ getting this kind of announcement?" Jaimie whined, "When my book was published mommy didn't publicize me like this."

"How do you think I feel?" Ryan asked the girl. "I have a whole purse line out and my segment didn't take a quarter of the show not even talking about half."

Dylan's mouth went dry as her sisters went back and forth bad mouthing her.

"But then again what would you expect? Dylan was always mommy's favorite _piglet_." Jaimie said bitterly.

Dylan's ears rang as her sisters said: 'they should put Dylan back on the line now and talk to her.' _Those idiots!_ _They didn't even know that she had heard their whole conversation._ She clicked the end button on the cordless phone and threw it under the couch. She threw her toast away and began to cry. She knew her sisters were just jealous bitches, but they were still her sisters. Her _family_. And their disapproval hurt more than the media's.

Massie laughed as the perfect oppurtunity had finally presented itself. She picked up her cellphone and made a call. Maybe her luck was looking up after all.

"Yes this is Ms Block...thanks. Listen, I understand you're having a fashion show? Well I have a proposition for you." Massie watched herself talkshe smiled when the person on the other end thankfully gave her the 'go'

* * *

Dylan felt her spirits lifting already. She felt incredibly sexy in this years hottest item, a corsette. It was velvet, deep red and black and being tightened to emphasize and glorify every single curve on her body. She teasingly wiggled her hips as the poor seamstress tried to tighten her corsette.

"Ms Marvil please." The man wailed his face turning red as he tried to keep his eyes above her waist, but up there Dylan's ample cleavage was popping out.

"Um _what_ do you think you're doing?" A shrill voice rang out.

Dylan recognized that demanding tone. _"Massie?"_ She exclaimed. Her green eyes locked with Massie's amber brown one's.

"That bead detail is right on her stomach we don't want any kind of attention drawn to problem areas." Massie snapped.

The seamstress straightened up recognizing Massie immediately.

"Oh! Ms Block! Y-you think so?"

"Craig!" Dylan scolded. She didn't want him encouraging her but it was too late; he had already brought out another outfit for Massie's 'expert approval.'

"NO! Do you _want_ her to look like porky pig?"

Dylan's cheeks burned an angry red. She needed a snack or a drink. She turned sharply on her heel as Craig rushed off to find something 'suitable' for Dylan to wear. She stalked off, but not before she heard cruel snorting sounds behind her bringing back all sorts of terrible memories. Her tears were successfully triggered. She swiped at them so she could see then bumped into sturdy.

"Dylan?" She felt strong hands steady her and looked up to see Derrick staring at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

Massie's words from a few weeks ago rang out in her hand. _He may come back to something familiar._

She fell into his arms.

"Do you love me Derrick?" She asked.

"What?" He pulled her away from him to look into her emerald eyes. "Dylan of coure I do. Where is this coming from?"

"I just needed to hear you say it." She said then attempted to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it I'm just anxious about the fashion show is all." She actually meant that.

Derrick looked past her and frowned. He saw Massie pretending _not_ to stare at them. All of a sudden he knew where it was coming from. He told Dylan to get a refreshment then promptly marched over to Massie.

"Leave her _alone_ Massie!" He hissed as soon as he was next to her.

"What do you mean Derrick?" She cooed.

"You know what I mean. You don't wanna push me-"

"Is that a threat?" Massie advanced on Derrick confidently her brown eyes challenged his. "What are you gonna do? Hit little 'ol me? I'm doing my _job_ Derrington. I was hired to do this. So what are you or your little -'scuse me- _big_ girlfriend gonna do?" She smirked.

Derrick inhaled sharply. She was right what could he do? This was her job; technically she was untouchable. And no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't harm a female not even a she-devil like Massie. But he did know two people who could do something about her. He turned away from the smug brunette in search of Dylan's bestfriend's.

* * *

Massie was so hurt. She _hated_ seeing Dylan in Derrick's arms that was where she belonged dammit. She hated that Dylan's career was taking off while she was up all hours of the night working on her magazine pretty much _alone_. Hated that people cared about Dylan while she had no friends. The only thing that made it worth it was walking into the bathroom to see Dylan bent over the trash can making disgusting noises as she vomited.

**Let the games begin**


	10. authors note

NOTE FOR ALL MY READERS!

I apologize soooo thoroughly for not updating my stories in a timely manner. I hit a writers block recently you know how that goes and I also had my laptop taken away (don't ask!) just know that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories and will bombard you with chapters ASAP! I'm also gonna work on a bunch of new stories! So please keep the hope alive!

LOVE,

Crystalpowerkiss


	11. The fellows stand or fall to their knees

For the next few weeks Massie had managed to turn Dylan's dream job back into her worse night mare…High school.

"Ms Marvil?" A voice called out. Dylan turned and nearly fell over when she saw her boss, her mentor, her freakin deity standing there.

"Oh, Hello Ms Jones! What's up?" Dylan asked nervously. Even though she had been working for Toccara for years now she still held the woman to an almost goddess like esteem.

Worry was etched on her bosses model perfect features. "I just wanted to talk to you." She pulled Dylan outside.

"Ms Jones?" Dylan repeated.

Her boss sighed. "Dylan I'm a little worried about you, is everything OK?" She asked.

Dylan's red eyebrows wrinkled. "Yeah everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been looking troubled lately and a bit…sick. Do you realize you've gone down practically two sizes in these past weeks?"

Dylan was a little shocked. Yes Massie had been getting to her lately and yes Dylan had reverted to her…bad habits, but she thought she had been more careful this time. Had she really lost so much weight?

"You know," Tocara continued, "I was talking to one of the seamstresses and she told me you are atleast down to a size ten! I hate to say this Dylan because I really want you on the run way but…I think you should maybe sit this one out. Atleast until you feel btter."

"_What!_" Dylan screeched. "No! Ms Jones I promise you I'm fine!"

Tocara shook her head. "I'm sure you feel fine Ms Marvil, but you certainly don't look one hundred percent. Tell you what; go home for today and look at yourself."

_What the hell does that mean?_ Dylan thought to herself her eyes felt tingly which mean tears were coming. But her boss didn't clarify instead she turned like a pro on her four inch heel and sauntered away.

* * *

Massie looked at herself hard in the reflective desk. She looked a hell of a lot better than she felt right now.

And she should be feeling good right? She had reminded Dylan where her place was on the scale (both societal and medical), she finally had a space to conduct business; and she had a small staff. So why did she feel so crappy? Not just physically but mentally as well. All the mean things she had ever done to anybody would come back to her at night and leave her almost in tears! And Massie Block did NOT regret things ever.

"Ms Block?" A gentle voice said through her intercom. One of her secretaries.

"Yes?" Massie responded.

"There's a Mrs Romazzotti here to see you."

Massie was surprised. "Send her in!"

A minute later her well dressed ex boss stood in her office doorway wearing a proud smile and the latest from Chanel.

"Well, well, well!" She smiled broadly at Massie, "Look at the little bird that fell from my nest and made her own!" Massie smiled. Old habits died hard and her old boss would always be a person whose approval mattered in her life.

Massie did something out of character for herself and gave her boss a hug.

Mrs Romazzotti held her at arms length taking in her ex employee's polished appearance. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. Please sit." Massie replied.

The two women chatted for a while before Mrs Romazzotti added: "So have you and Derek broke the news to your parents yet?"

Massie felt a lump that felt a lot like sadness, and anger form in her throat. Was her boss really gonna ruin their visit by bringing _that _up_?_

"Well I'm sure he's thrilled right? You two are so in love I just-"

Massie cut her boss short. "Ma'am I'm sorry I don't understand…"

Mrs Ramozzatti gave her a weird look. "Well do you not want to talk about it with me dear? It's OK I understand."

"No I _do_ wanna talk about it," Massie replied, "I just don't know what _it_ is."

Mrs Romazzotti gasped. "Sweetie don't tell me you didn't realize."

Massie gave her an increasingly blank look.

"Oh it's so obvious dear, you're pregnant!"

"_What!" _Massie's glossy mouth dropped open, "Oh, Mrs Romazzotti n-no."

"I know it's your first time so you may have just mistaken the symptoms, but babydoll it's written all over your face! Let me give you the test. Has your stomach been growing?"

Massie thought about it. Well yes, but she hadn't been eating as well as she could have lately either. But her old boss didn't give her time to answer before continuing.

"Do you crave the weirdest shit for no reason? Has your hair been growing like Rapunzel's? Are you eating until you're sick? Does your face glow like it's been perma dusted with bronzer? If the answer is yes to all these questions then you, my dear, are pregnant." She gave a triumphant smile. Massie's face paled with realization.

"I missed my period." She whispered. "I thought it was stress, but…" She trailed off as her brain picked through the details. She would get a pregnancy test done, but she knew in her heart that her boss was right. She also knew whose baby she was carrying…

**Well I figure I'll torture you guys with this little cliffy here! Mwuhaha! Thanks for reading and waiting patiently for me to return ****you guys are the best and it's great to be back! MWUAH!**


	12. A hive of honey bees

Massie emerged from the OBGYN feeling dizzy. The doctor had confirmed it. She was pregnant. In just a matter of minutes, this _almost_ person had entered her world and thrown it off its axis. Massie just sat in her motionless car for a long time until she knew what she had to do.

"Phae and I were just talking about that bug that's been going around haven't we Phae? And we were just talking about how we hoped no one we knew caught that bug. Weren't we Phae?" Marcy said from her end of the three way call. Dylan wished she could tell them that her bug had a name. Actually it had three Ryan, Jamie, and Massie.

"It's alright you guys." Dylan said. The time to herself had given her time to build some muscle at the gym after all.

Suddenly, her door bell rang. "Hold up guys, door." She announced before setting down the phone and going to answer her door.

It was a delivery man.

"Package for a Miss Marvil." He announced. He was holding a huge edible arrangements bouquet. A smile spread across Dylan's face. _Aww Derrick! First feel better gourmet chocolates and now this?_

"I'm a Miss Marvil."

The tired looking guy handed her the big fruit. "Enjoy your edible arrangement." He said before walking off.

"Thank you." Dylan yelled back before shutting the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Phaedra asked when Dylan answered the phone again.

"Edible arrangements."

"Oooo!" Marcy sounded jealous.

"Don't be too upset," Dylan said as she read the card attached, "according to the card it's from Massie."

"Uh oh!" Phaedra replied, "What does it say?"

"Dylan, Sorry for being such a bitch. I know talk is cheap and can't make up for all the mean things I've done for you in the past, but I know the quickest way to your heart is through your stomach. Sincerely, Massie." Dylan read.

"That almost deserves an awww," Marcy said, "almost. Think she means it?"

"You should give it to your sister just in case it's poisoned." Phae joked.

Dylan laughed. "No way! My sisters are gonna be walking the runway with me this summer and I was them alive."

"Aaawwww!" Her friends exclaimed, as Dylan took a bit of a chocolate dipped strawberry. It tasted delicious! But She couldn't help but wonder: why the change of heart?

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this Mass?" Kristen asked.

Massie nodded.

Alicia spoke up next (Massie had finally forgiven her) "You know there are other options. Won't you wonder what could have been of the baby's life?"

"Of course!" Massie replied. "I always will, but I know that I'm not in the position I want to be in to raise a baby, and I refuse to let strangers raise it." Her friends looked skeptical, but Massie continued.

"This baby was not created out of love it was created out of lust, and it will never know its father. Hell I don't know its father! I want to have a baby, but only with a man I love, and after I feel financially secure without my parents help, and handing it over to strangers is no better than getting an abortion as far as I'm concerned. I know you guys disagree, but-"

Her friends embraced her in a hug. "No Mass, we love you and we'll support you no matter what your decision." Alicia declared. Tears welled up in Massie's glowing eyes she tried to utter a thank you, but was too choked up. Instead she let the tears fall.

**I know this is short but I wanted to give you guys something. Why is the Clique section so dead? See you guys next chap. We're about to wrap this story up! ****J**


	13. Phenomenal woman that

Dylan was back to her self just in time for the trip toMiami. She only had one request: that her sisters not be permitted to enter. Not that they'd come, and that was just fine with Dylan. She didn't want anything putting a damper on her week.

The models, and staff of _P.H.A.T Modeling Agency _arrived in sunnyMiami mid June, and Dylan found herself having the time of her life. Dylan, Derrick, Marcy, and Phaedra hit the beaches during the day and the clubs at night. They jumped through waves, and worked up a sweat on the exclusive dance floors leading up to the big day...

* * *

"Ladies, gents, welcome to the first official P.H.A.T girls runway show!" Toccara announced her statement was followed by a round of applause. Dylan and the other models stumbled over one another as they fixed their heavy gold accessories in place. It was almost time!

Toccara bought the girls some time by giving her speech about how P.H.A.T was founded and how the purpose was to give full figured women a positive voice and a chance to shine. It was really quite moving.

Dylan looked at Phaedra and trailed her finger down her cheek like a tear drawing a laugh from the woman, which made Dylan feel a little less nervous.

"And now, I want everyone to give a roaring round of applause for my beautiful ladies!" She announced. In a swish of ocean blue, wispy material, Toccara stepped aside to allow the audience a view of the models. Dylan glided onstage with the rest of the women. Like them she wore a long, golden gown made of silk accented by long jewelry. The audience whistled and cheered and with that the show was on.

Bass pumped out of the sound system. Some unknown house music, and the women glided to the rhythm they had been taught to recite in their heads while wearing heels: _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, hey! Hey! Swivel. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... _Toccarra had told them that the 'Hey! Hey!' Part was included because it was at this point that the audience should be captivated. And captivated they were by the scantily clad harem. Hourglass shapes, pear shapes, and perfect figure eights donned corsettes like they were from Moulin rouge; flowing gowns made of silk, organza, and satin; flirty off the shoulder tops.

Between the glaring spot lights that changed from deep pink to orange and the white flashes in the crowd, Dylan just barely spotted Merry-Lee, but when she did her mother gave her a proud smile and thumbs up. Dylan smiled back, her insides feeling light and happy before swiveling on her peach Louboutin heel and 1, 2, 3ing away. As she was about to Disappear once more behind the silver, satin curtain she spotted Massie Block, legs crossed and gazing with interest at the models onstage. When Massie saw Dylan staring at her she beamed and mouthed: _Good job!_

Dylan mouthed back: _Thank you, _with a smile of her own.

The finale included the models wearing red, white, and blue marching to Katy Perry's dreadful song: Firework, as silver star shaped confetti rained down on the cheering audience and smiling models. Dylan had always hated that song, but right now she found herself singing along feeling a lot like a firework (whatever that meant) herself.

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Phaedra, Marcy, and Dylan cheered clicking their heavy glasses of beverages together. All of P.H.A.T had decided to go to their hotel's Dave&Busters to celebrate. The models hiked up their skirts and jumped on the fake racing motorcycles of guys who were already playing, and shot pool with families as the paparazzi-the few that had been lucky enough to sneak in-tried to capture the moment. The models took pictures with the staff and families.

"Ahem." A voice cleared above the three women's table. Simultaneously, they glanced up to see Massie standing there.

"May I speak to you Dylan?" She asked nervously.

Dylan looked at her friends before answering: "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my friends."

The other two women nodded.

"Fine," Massie sighed, "I just wanted to say: you looked amazing up there. You all did and I think this 'feud' has gone on long enough. I'm sorry." She stuck out a smooth palm. "Truce?"

Dylan stared at it before grabbing it and giving it a firm shake. "Truce." Dylan grinned. Phaedra and Marcy followed Dylan's lead, and the women smiled at each other.

"Well don't just stand there like an outcast!" Marcy exclaimed scooting over in her seat to let Massie sit with them.

"Order up a drink and let's toast." Phaedra commanded. The girls ordered Massie a Sex on the Beach-in honor of theirMiamitrip-and raised their glasses.

"What are we toasting too?" Marcy giggled already tipsy.

Phaedra answered: "To new friends."

Massie suggested: "To new beginnings."

But everyone agreed on Dylan's: "To phenomenal women."

_Clink!_

_End!_


End file.
